


Dual Lives

by Louuve (ManuLouuve)



Category: Bleach
Genre: (Hollow eating Hollow), Blood, Cannibalism, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Not Beta Read, Past Lives, Swearing, i don't know how to tag, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManuLouuve/pseuds/Louuve
Summary: The secret with Hollow isn't that they can't live if they don't fight. It's not that they need to kill and to eat eachother to feel alive.It's that they had lived before.It's a duality that Yuki will learn without wanting it.





	Dual Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Dualité](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746187) by [Louuve (ManuLouuve)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManuLouuve/pseuds/Louuve)



> Hello Bleach fandom! It's my first english fic in it, I hope you'll like it!

 

She was dead. It was as simple as that. It was the end of her life, at twelve years old, not a girl anymore and not close to become a woman either.

She wished it was that simple.

People had told her about heavens, about life after death, about everything they could imagine. No one could have told her that her soul will remains in the same world, full of living people and other souls. But it could be worse, right?

She learnt that it could when things, _monster_ s, hunted her through the world. Grabbed her. Took her to an empty world, with white sand and dead trees.

They tried to eat her, to devour her soul. But she was stronger. She fought with all of her strength, killing them, _eating them_ , becoming one of them. She had reborn in a new form of life, forgetting her old name, her old world, her old family. She couldn’t care less: the only thing she wanted right now was to eat. _To kill._ She licked her lips with a black tongue, before laughing at the world, ready to fight. ~~~~

***

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was an old Hollow. He had been in the Hueco Mundo for a long time, becoming a Gillian and then an Adjuchas. But never, in his wandering, he had seen a Hollow evolving that fast.

He had seen the girl’s soul being eaten, seen her win the fight against them, eating all of the Hollows. They were Gillians – _the type that can’t evolve, only eating wandering souls_ – but they were only ten, maybe fifteen. And yet, this girl, _this simple Hollow_ , had become a Gillian.

It had taken him more than hundred Hollows to become one.

She now looked like a crazy giant werewolf, with a really long tail, her laugh echoing through the desert. She had blood everywhere on her, staining her teeth and her white skin, laughing and laughing and laughing.

She was a beast and Grimmjow knew he could kill her – he was stronger, _the strongest_ – but he won’t. She was like him: full of destruction and in need to fight.

When the panther goes to her, he let out his Reiatsu, revealing his presence. She immediately stopped laughing, but her grin remained when she looked at him with silver grey eyes, ready for a battle.

“Does the cat want to kill the dog?” she asked, her long fangs clattering.

“I’m stronger than you,” he answered with a growl.

“Yeah, I can see that, but do you really think I care? A fight is a fight!” She walked to him, claws grabbing the sand.

“What’s your name,” he said, not really asking it.

“What’s yours, big cat?”

She was getting on his nerve and probably knew it. “Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! Now answer, you idiot!”

“Aw, the cat is getting angry! Also, Grimm is shorter, I’ll call you that. And my name is Yuki. Yeah, I think that’s it.”

“You _think_? You’re really a fucking idiot if you don’t know your own name. And don’t call me Grimm.”

“I’ll call you Grimm if I want. And how can you expect me to be sure of my own name, I’m born only a few minutes ago! Be gentle to younglings, Big Cat.”

He should have killed her, really. She was awful, disrespectful and mean. And yet, that’s why he didn’t. She was like him, angry and hungry, provocative, challenging, even at him, an Adjuchas, so much powerful than her. Grimmjow didn’t kill her, but he asked for something else.

“You could join me.”

She sat in the sand, her head still above him, seeming interested. “Why?”

“To survive. To become powerful.”

“I’ve nothing to do with power. I just want blood and fight.”

“If you’re stronger, you’ll fight longer.”

Yuki stayed silent, eyeing him with suspicion. And then, she had accepted.

Now, they were two, a dog and a cat wandering in the Hueco Mundo. They kept killing other Hollows, eating them. Grimmjow was getting stronger, he could feel it; he was far from being a Vasto Lorde, but one day, he would be one. Yuki too was evolving, at her own path, _a fast one_. The panther had needed hundreds of Hollows, but for Yuki, only one hundred, maybe a little more, had been enough to become an Adjuchas.

By evolving, she had changed. She was now smaller than him – _a true disappointment, really_. She still looked like a wolf, with powerful jaws and long fangs. And her tail was long, _so long_ , as sharp as a sword.

She was dancing with it, playing with the sand, making cloud of dust, laughing at the moon.

She was killing with it, playing with her preys, laughing with blood on her fangs.

***

“You could be our King.”

Yuki was angry. They were going to kill those Adjuchas, to eat them, but they had bowed to Grimmjow. Only because he had eaten the mask of one of them? It was ridiculous. They didn’t even try to defend themselves, like the only thing they wanted was to found someone stronger to lead them.

And one of the tallest – Shawlong if she remembered right – had asked him to be their king! Yuki wanted to laugh. But Grimmjow agreed to it. To become their _King_.

Shawlong. Nakeem. Edrad. Yylfordt. Di Roy. That was the names of his new subjects. They weren’t Hollows, they were dogs without will to fight.

“So,” Yuki asked him, still furious. She wanted to eat them! “You’re a King now. I guess I’m your fool?”

“Shut the fuck up, idiot,” he answered, not even looking at her. “You’re my right-hand man.”

“I’m a girl, Grimm.”

“You’re a fucking idiot and I hate you.”

“Love you too Big Cat.”

***

Shawlong and the others weren’t evolving anymore. Yuki could feel it, everyone could feel it, but no one would express the issue. No one until now.

“We’re a burden if we don’t evolve,” had said Shawlong. “I’ve talk to the others. We came to the conclusion that you should eat us, so _you_ can still evolve.”

Grimmjow had stayed silent, looking at them with piercing blue eyes. Then he had look at Yuki.

“What?” she asked, frowning. “You want to eat me? In your dream, Grimm.”

“Not asking it.”

“Then _what_.”

He kept looking at her for a few second, not saying a single thing, before looking back at the Adjuchas. Yuki weren’t following. What did he want? If Grimmjow was thinking she could read his mind, he was wrong.

“Want a part of it?” he finally asked. He couldn’t be serious.

“You’re joking,” Yuki answered with a laugh. “No thanks, go ahead. I’ll become a Vasto Lorde faster than you at this rate if I eat them.”

Grimmjow growled, but it was closer to a laugh than anything. Merciful, he doesn’t kill them, only eat their mask. It was enough to gain their strength. They became Gillians again.

***

Grimmjow was pacing on the white sand, frowning, thinking. It could seem rare, but Grimmjow was smart. Yuki knew that.

But this time, for her, thinking was useless.

“It’s _wrong_ ,” she said, sitting in the sand. “He’s a Shinigami.”

“I _know_ ,” he growled back, frustrated. “But Aizen is strong. Maybe he can make us stronger.”

Yuki growled too. This Shinigami, Aizen Sosuke, had ask them to join his army. A Shinigami, with a Hollow army. It wasn’t normal. It was the weirdest thing she had ever seen, and she had seen – _and killed_ – many weird Hollows.

Grimmjow finally stopped. “We should accept.”

“That’s a bad idea, Grimm!” she said, standing.

“He said he will turn us into Arrancar!” He looked at her, angry. “Only Vasto Lorde can do that. It’s probably our only chance to become one.”

“He’s a Shinigami, for fuck sake! We can’t trust him!”

“But you can trust me!”

Yuki shut her mouth, becoming silent. Grimmjow was looking at her, with his blue-sky eyes. _Believe in me, so I can believe in myself._ Maybe he was wrong, maybe it was a trap. He needed her to fight if it was one.

“Fine,” she said. “Let’s do it.”

***

Yuki had learnt one thing by joining Aizen and Las Noches: she hated the sun. It was to bright on the white sand, too colourful, putting too much colours everywhere. Las Noches wasn’t too bad in itself: she had a room, a place to sleep while being almost safe and rooms to train and to fight. It wasn’t too bad, no; _except for this fucking sun._ It was artificial, and it wasn’t warming the dome, but she still hated it.

And Aizen, this asshole, programmed it to stay sunny every time. No cloud. No night. No moon.

That’s why she was on the roof, lying on the dome, resting her eyes and looking at the black sky.

“One day, you’ll get punished for getting here,” said a low voice on her left, soft step getting closer to her.

“You too, since you join me every time, Big Cat,” she smiled, turning to Grimmjow.

Yuki was still impressed by his human form. His _Arrancar_ form. Grimmjow was tall, muscular and everything in him was blue, from his eyes to the hilt of his katana, his Zanpakutō, passing by his dishevelled hair. Even if, in reality, it was precisely styled to look dishevelled.

To Yuki disappointment, she was still smaller than him. While Grimmjow looked like an adult, she was more like a teenager. Her hair was short and red, like blood, and her Zanpakutō was a jian, a straight sword with a red hilt and a plain grey guard. Nothing fancy, nothing useless, the perfect weapon for her. She loved it.

“They won’t,” he answered, sitting next to her. “Remember: I’m strong. It protects me.”

It was right. Grimmjow was now an Espada, the sixth, the _Sexta_. It was kind of a protection, she guessed. And since she was one of his fracciòns, she was kind of protected too.

Yuki hated the sun, hated Aizen, hated the Shinigamis around him, but at least she was with Grimmjow, with a place to fight, and sometimes to kill. She guessed it was a good life.

Yuki couldn’t know it wouldn’t last.


End file.
